Oh great
by Holmes1216
Summary: In which Merlin, Arthur, Gwen, Morgana and the gang all go to Camelot high. Arthur is an arrogant Prat. Merlin is a sarcastic dreamer, Gwen crushes on Arthur and Morgana steals Bellatrix' look. Again. Modern AU


Merlin ran down the corridor. Arthur chased after him yelling

''MERLIN YOU BLOODY IDIOT! GIMME MY LAPTOP!'' Let's just say it wasn't your average day at Camelot University. The day had started normally enough. The trouble had started when Merlin had met his room mate. Arthur Pendragon, resident rich arse. The first thing that Merlin had thought when they had met was...

_Holy Crap! I'm stuck with this prick for a whole year?!_

He had walked into the flat and grinned, flopped down on his bed and started sketching. Merlin loved sketching so when he'd been interrupted by 'Captain Prat Dragon' himself, he had barely been able to stop himself from punching the blonde.

''So I have to share with _him_?'' he had asked. Merlin had had to stop himself letting go of the magic. Really hard. He had tried to get to the door but found Arthur blocking his way

''Get out of my way.'' he had said, bored. Arthur had moved and he sped out. Need to get away from this idiot!

**MORGANA**

I sat in the pub and swirled my drink. Gwen came and sat next to me

''Hey Morgana'' she said softly. I grinned

''Hey Gwen. Whatcha doing?''

''Being bored.''

''Me too.'' I replied. I looked around the stuffy room and saw a blonde arguing with a another about football. I pointed him out

''What d'you think of him Gwenith?'' I said, using her nickname. She flushed

''He's kinda cute I suppose...''

''He's my foster brother.''

''WHAT?'' she spat out half her drink

''I live with him and his idiot dad. Apparently I'm his ward...'' I explained, giggling. Suddenly I heard Arthur shouting at someone

''Oh LOOK it's little Merlin! How ya doing Merl?'' he pushed a man with thick black hair and blue eyes. The man rolled his eyes

''Get out of my way Dollop Head'' he said, bored. Arthur frowned

''Define 'Dollop Head'.''

''In two words?'' the guy asked. Arthur nodded

''Uh huh''

''Arthur Pendragon''' he said. He smiled brightly and ducked under Arthur's arm. He walked up to the bar and started talking to the man there. He grinned and passed him a CD. He quickly walked to the door and leaned on the frame. Suddenly a voice rang out

''Arthur Pendragon is a massive dollop head and he has no brain''

I burst out laughing at Arthur's outraged expression and Merlin's smug face. Merlin pulled out his phone and started texting. Everyone's phone buzzed

_Arthur PratDragon is a dollop head._

I was rolling around on the floor, clutching her sides at this point. Merlin grinned

''WHO DID THIS?'' Arthur roared. Their phone's buzzed again

_Who'd you think? M._

"MERLIN!''

Merlin scarpered and chucked me his phone, I caught it and saw a message

_Hiya! Meet me outside in five minutes. DO NOT NICK MY PHONE!_

I raised my eyebrows but pocketed the phone none the less. I walked outside to see Merlin sitting in a tree.

''Hi.'' he said happily. I stared mouth open at Merlin who grinned and hopped down.

''Helloooo? Is anyone there?'' he muttered, waving a hand in front of my face. I shut my mouth and held out his phone.

''Thanks. I'm Merlin, as you may have heard''he said. I grinned but started frowning as I heard Arthur shouting

''MERLIN YOU ARSE! I"M GONNA KILL YOU!'' he yelled. Merlin frowned

''Back up the tree then. Nice meeting you.'' he said. He climbed the tree and pressed his back to the trunk. Arthur had the sense to look up this time. Merlin smirked, jumped down and ran off. Arthur followed and soon caught up. Merlin looked behind him, saw Arthur and suddenly stopped. Arthur skidded past him and Merlin started to sprint the other way

Boys...

Merlin ran panting to the flat and bolted himself in his room. He heard Arthur storm in he banged on the door but the lock held

''Merlin, open the flipping door!''

''No chance, Princess!''

''MERLIN!''

''ARTHUR!''

''Idiot"

"Prat"

"Stupidface"

"Oaf"

"Idiot"

"Prince PratDragon"

Merlin laughed and used his magic to lock the door. He opened the window and stuck his legs out and began drawing the landscape. Arthur continued the banging but Merlin ignored it and continued drawing. He had just got onto the shading when he heard someone beneath him

''Hi what the hell are you doing half out of a window?'' the voice asked, Merlin glanced down and saw the girl from earlier. He grinned and jumped out of the window (Two stories up I might add. DO NOT TRY THIS AT HOME!)

''Well, that was dramatic'' she said sarcastically. He smirked

''I know, I was drawing.'' he explained. She grinned

''Really? Show me?'' she asked. He shook his head

''It's not finished yet...'' he said. She frowned and grabbed the book.

''HEY! Give it back!'' he pleaded. She shook her head and opened the book. She gasped.

''Merlin, this is really good! Where'd you learn to sketch like this?''

''I erm...Well...Oh is that the time? I need to go!'' Merlin gabbled checking an imaginary watch. He grabbed the pad and sprinted away leaving a very confused Morgana in his wake


End file.
